


Fragments

by Khof



Series: Hades Remnants [Coloroid 3] [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khof/pseuds/Khof
Summary: "Two fail one shot, what a shame."
Series: Hades Remnants [Coloroid 3] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568725





	Fragments

_Day 34, 02:37:14 AM  
Old Building, Nijisanctuary_

* * *

Ia dibangunkan oleh hawa dingin yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, rungunya menangkap samar hembus nafasnya sendiri diiringi nyanyian mahluk malam di luar sana yang mengisi keheningan seiring ia sadar. Kepala yang sebelumnya terkulai perlahan diangkat, tangannya bergerak memijat-mijat tengkuknya.

Setelah merenggakan badan, ia bangkit, berdiri, menggerakkan kakinya membawa tubuhnya pergi dari sana.

> _“Dengan raut wajah sedatar itu. pikirmu aku percaya kau sungguh peduli?”_

Hades mengusap wajahnya, bahkan dingin air _shower_ yang kini mengguyur kepalanya tak sanggup mengalihkan dengung kalimat Adrian saat di bar beberapa minggu lalu. Ditambah laporan yang dikirimkan oleh _Overwatch_ tentang kondisi markas Remnants di kawasan _Icesant_ , kenyataan bahwa Adrian _lah_ pelakunya, berita terkini serta kabar bahwa sekumpulan orang dari bar dengan sukarela _menjemput_ Adrian ke sana. Karena hal itulah, ia kena teguran keras—hey, untuk apa dia dilatih melacak orang di neraka itu, dulu, jika ujungnya sama sekali tak digunakan?

Nasib akan timnya saat ini yang mengalami kegagalan fatal dimana menyebabkan ditendangnya seorang Hades dari posisi kapten menjadi... _pendatang—_ menjadi seorang _Lonewolf_ beserta segala fasilitas kelas atas yang ikut dicabut, membuatnya semakin terancam. Dan disinilah dia sekarang, sebuah ruang bawah tanah bangunan tua yang terbengkalai di sudut kota Nijisant yang menjadi rumah singgahnya selama bertugas.

Hades menghela nafas di bawah pancuran air shower, ia menggerutu, "Setidaknya lebih baik daripada mati."

Tangannya bergerak, mematikan pancuran, setelahnya, ia meraih handuk tebal, mengeringkan tubuh. Dan meninggalkan kamar mandi setelah berganti baju.

\---

_KRIETT_

_KRIEET_

_KRKKT_

_PTASS_

Matanya memperhatikan statistik pada layar monitor _Scroll_ yang menampilkan serentetan status alat yang bergerak-gerak tak jauh dari meja lain di ruangan itu, derit bagaimana alat itu mengotak-atik kepingan baja lain dari kabel-kabelnya yang menggeliat, menambal kepingan yang rusak. Bara api sesekali memercik dari bongkahan yang sedang diperbaiki disusul kepulan asap tipis.

Setelah kurang lebih hampir setengah jam, alat dengan banyak kabel yang memperbaiki bongkahan baja itu terhenti. Menghasilkan sebuah benda yang kini dapat dikenali sebagai sebuah lengan robotik.

Hades beranjak dari posisinya, mendekati meja tempat tangan robotik itu tergeletak,memasang ulang lengan itu, dan mengambilnya, diamati setiap inci dari hasil pekerjaan alat yang ia ciptakan, ia beralih pada alat lain tak jauh dari sana, memasang lengan robotik tadi dan beranjak pada alat pengendali di samping lengan robotik itu dipasang, mulai menekan tombol-tombol dan memperhatikan lengan robotik itu.

Jari-jarinya perlahan mulai tergerak, menimbulkan bunyi khas sebagaimana sebuah alat pada umumnya,satu-persatu jari lengan robotik itu bergerak, menggenggam, dan melakukan gerakan ringan, Hades menekan tombol alat pengendali sebelumnya, sehingga kini lengan robotik itu berhenti bergerak.

Tak terasa sudah jam 4 pagi.

Sepasang kelereng sekelam laut dalam mengamati alat yang sebelumnya memperbaiki lengan robotik, Hades mengamatinya cukup lama sampai akhirnya helaan nafas kecil lolos diikuti uap tipis, kepalanya ditolehkan ke arah jendela yang sudah usang, melihat salju turun dari celah-celah jendela yang masih utuh.

"Dua kegagalan, huh," gumamnya datar.

Hades tersadar dari lamunan begitu suara langkah kaki mendekat ke tempatnya berada, ia menoleh pada ambang pintu, sosok pria berseragam loreng lengkap dengan rompi muncul setelahnya.

Pria itu membuka percakapan, "Tentang si Jarreau."

Hades menunggu.

"Lengan dan kakinya putus."

"Lalu?"

Pria itu melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya, rautnya tampak tak puas mendengar sahutan Hades, "’ _Lalu_ ', katamu?"

"Di sini anda _lah_ kaptennya sekarang, Tn.Jake. Saya hanya pesuruh yang bertugas sebagai tenaga tambahan jika diperlukan."

"Bicaramu jadi formal sekarang?" _Jake_ mengambil langkah, mendekati Hades di tempatnya berdiri, sementara gadis berkulit pucat itu hanya memerhatikan. Jake berhenti tepat satu meter di hadapan Hades, masih melipat tangannya, manik hitamnya melirik alat dengan banyak kabel sebelumnya.

Jake mengangkat sebelah alis.

Seolah mengerti gestur itu, Hades mulai bicara, "Rasanya aneh jika tidak dituntaskan."

"Termasuk mendekati si Jarreau?"

"Jake—"

"Ayolah, _nak_ ," Jake kelepasan menggebrak meja terdekat dengan sebelah tangannya, "Lakukan tugasmu."

Hades menggeleng pelan, tangannya melambai cepat dan pelan sambil membalikkan badannya dan segera beranjak—sebuah gestur seperti ia menyuruh Jake menyudahi percakapan ini.

Jake, diam di tempatnya, hanya ekor matanya yang mengikuti arah Hades pergi, diamatinya Hades mulai menuruni tangga, menuju ruang bawah tanah.

"Sedang ku kerjakan."

Sahutan terakhir sebelum Hades menutup pintu kayu ruang bawah tanah itu, meninggalkan Jake yang masih bergeming.

===

**Author's Note:**

> Coloroid 3 event 2019


End file.
